Cubi
Cubi are a type of Minor Demon, created by the Demon Prince Azazel. They are demons characterized by their charm related abilities. They typically result from souls who are charming, seductive, skilled at manipulation, and able to discern the desires of others. Male cubi are known as incubi, while females are known as succubi. Physiology Aging Personal Given their status as demons, Cubi do not age. Generally speaking, however, their abilities do grow more potent as they age and destroy other demons, gaining more power. Host Cubi are able to halt the aging process of their host by absorbing and feeding off of human emotion to restore their youth. If they neglect doing this, they will age normally. However, at any time, they are able to drain more emotion in order to restore themselves to a previous youthful state. Appearance Personal A cubus in its true form will appear as an extremely attractive humanoid, with an abnormally colored skin tone and some form of horns on their head. Host Any host possessed by a Cubi will have their physical attractiveness massively increased. Furthermore, when using their powers, a Cubi's eyes will glow a color corresponding with that of the cubus's true form. Creation Cubi, like many demons, were once human souls, warped and twisted by infernal magic. Most began as some sort of Lower Demon, and once they were raised to Minor Demon status, they were either purposefully transformed into cubi by whoever raised them, or became cubi as a result of their charisma and manipulative nature, often being very seductive and hedonistic. Material Existence Like all demons, cubi are not physical beings. In order to enter the physical realm, there must be a tear in space large enough for them to force their essence through to the mortal world. Once there, if they wish to manifest their own physical form, they will require a constant supply of energy, such as from an open portal to their native realm, or must constantly drain the life and emotion from nearby creatures. Possession Alternatively, if a cubus does not wish to or lacks the required energy to maintain a physical form of their own, they are, like other demons, capable of forcibly possessing a mortal body, suppressing their host's mind and taking over their physical form. However, given their status as Minor Demons, cubi have a difficult time doing this, and must drain the energy from other beings if they are to still make use of their powers. Sustenance Whilst in their native plane, cubi, like all demons, do not require sustenance. However, when possessing a host, they must consume ordinary food and drink, to prevent them from dying, because as Minor Demons, they are unable to generate the magic needed to sustain them. Additionally, due to how much energy they expend in controlling their host, or alternatively, when being forced to maintain a physical form without a host, they are required to drain humans of their life force and emotions, which can only be accomplished by direct physical contact. Cubi feed primarily on desire, mostly the sexual variety. Thusly, most Cubi prefer to arouse their victims as much as possible before draining them. After draining someone of their desire, the victim will become temporarily apathetic and depressed, having just had their desires devoured. Whilst feeding upon desire, a Cubus also drains a victim of their life force. This causes them to physically weaken, and draining too much will result in their death from exhaustion. Cubi are also able to drain individuals when not inhabiting a host, in order to bolster their energy, heal wounds, or simply to kill an enemy, such as a fellow demon. Powers and Abilities Emotional Drain: Cubi are able to drain the emotions of other beings in order to bolster their abilities, with desire being the most fulfilling, with the sexual variant being the most commonly indulged in. By draining someone of a their desires, a Cubi will cause them to be unable to experience that emotion for a period of time dependent on how much desire was drained. Life Drain: Cubi are able to drain the life force out of other beings in order to bolster their powers and retain the vitality of their host. However, this power does not work on undead creatures, or those who are in a state between life and death. * Death Touch: If a Cubi makes physical (often sexual) contact with another being, they will be able to rapidly drain them of energy, causing them to become exhausted, and eventually leading to death. The amount of time this takes varies by how powerful the individual Cubus is, or whether or not they are drawing it out. For the most part, it takes a minute or two, but very powerful Cubi are able to complete the process within seconds. * Regeneration: By draining life force, a Cubus is able to rapidly heal any injuries done to them, within a span of hours, minutes, or seconds, depending how powerful they are naturally, and how much energy they have drained or currently have stored for use. Magical Aura: Cubi are magically, inhumanly beautiful, and are able to use their magical aura of beauty in order to produce a number of effects. * Charm: Cubi are able to induce a state of entrancement in their victims, similar to the effects of the Charm spell. * Enamor: Cubi are able to magically induce people around them to develop weak romantic feelings for them. * Persuasion: Cubi are able to enforce their will on others, magically implanting a desire to fulfill their command. Physical Form Creation: Like all demons, cubi are able to use Ethereal energy to construct a physical body for themselves. Possession: Like all demons, cubi are capable of taking over a mortal body and crushing their minds. Super Durability: Cubi are possessed of the toughness far beyond mortals. They are able to withstand gunshots, stabs, blunt force, and burns without being overly inconvenienced, so long as they are not hit in a vital region. This also applies for the amount of damage they can heal from their host. Super Senses: Cubi possess senses superior to those of humans. They are able to see well in darkness, and can pick out details from long distances. Their senses of hearing allows them to pick up quiet breathing within a fairly large radius of them, and heartbeats at close range. Their senses of smell are superior to those of humans, but they are not able to track individuals by their scent. Super Speed: Cubi are able to move and react much faster than ordinary humans, being able to dodge arrows and other similar projectiles with little difficulty. They are also able to sprint at speeds up to around fifty miles per hour. Super Stamina: Cubi are able to exert themselves at peak capacity for about two hours before beginning require rejuvenation from energy expenditure. Super Strength: Cubi possess superhuman strength sufficient to allow them to tear most creatures limb from limb with their bare hands, toss grown men like dolls, and crack concrete with their blows. Weaknesses Host Death: If a cubus's host is killed by some fatal injury, the cubus will be immediately banished back to their native plane. Iron: Due to the fact that they are demons, Cubi are pained by the touch of iron. Iron has an extremely unpleasant effect on cubi, with its touch eliciting pain similar to that of minor burns. Osmium: Due to their demonic nature, cubi are pained by the touch of osmium. It causes such horrific pain to them that the light touches cause them to collapse to the ground in agony, while greater amounts may cause them to faint from pain. Furthermore, cubi are not able to cross any barriers constructed of osmium. Physical Form Destruction: If a cubus's physical form they constructed on the physical plane suffers lethal injuries, they will be immediately banished back to their home plane. Power Usage: Using any of their supernatural abilities whilst in the mortal plane steadily drains a Cubus of energy, requiring them to replenish it by feeding on life force and emotion. Their physical abilities are the least energy consumptive, while their charm related powers are much more draining. Category:Races Category:Demons